Letters to Onatario
by esdertytg
Summary: So Ontario found out that other were writting letters so she deicided she should be sent some too. Please send some to her k.
1. Chapter 1

Ontario here and I decided that if everyone else can get letters then so can I. Right? So now I'm accepting letters from everyone. I just hope that Québec doesn't steal my computer again. I really hate that guy. I mean he called me a brat! Seriously! .NOT. .

Anyway I have to go since I'm visiting BC for a bit. Byes.


	2. Letter from Alberta

_Hey Ontario, it's your sister Alberta here. It's super cool your accepting  
letters now. But honestly you can be a brat sometimes. No offence, please don't  
come after me with your chainsaw again. Seriously where did you get that  
thing? Well I hafta go now._

Alberta

Hey Alberta, I actually got the chainsaw as a Christmas present from Santa. And don't worry I'm not going to chase you with it, because Canada took it away from me after last time. Oh and by the way: I AM NOT A BRAT! I don't know why everyone thinks that. I just want things to happen correctly that's all. Seriously I will find something else to chase you with. Oh I need to go find my scythe now. Goodbye.

- Ontario was here


	3. Message from Michigan

_Michigan: Dear, please calm down. It sounds like you guys are suffering from  
PTSD associated with the NHL Lockout. That's been over for three weeks now.  
Hockey is back and it's time to relax._

Dear Michigan,

This is actually how I normally act. You should've seen me during the lockout. My entire family was hiding from me. That's when I had my chainsaw taken away. It really sucked. I think I should get it back. It's not like I actually killed anyone. I mean is it so wrong to be upset at someone? I think not. And I do NOT have PTSD. Anyway ttyl.

-Ontario was here


	4. A letter form my cousin Maryland

_Hey Ontario,_

Maryland here, decided to come and write for once. My...friend Feliciano said  
I have too much time on my hands so I decided to come and write to one of my  
cousins. How are you coping with the Lockout? No one's dead yet, right?  
Mary Jones

Sup Maryland,

Nice of you to write. That's the 2P Feliciano I'm guessing. I have a lot of free time to. I usually spend it chasing Quebec around. The NHL lockout is the reason I had my chainsaw taken away. Like I tell everyone it's not like I actually killed someone. I mean I'm not sure they'll walk again but I didn't kill them. But now I have my chainsaw back. It's much easier to chase Quebec with a chainsaw then a scythe. I really hate Quebec. He's always insulting me. Anyway TTYL

-Ontario (a.k.a Claire Williams) was here


	5. A message from Anna

_Hey cousin Ontario!_

This is the other Maryland here! I'm west Maryland! But you can call me Anna!  
So what is it like being neighbours to us? I hope we don't cause as much  
trouble as we already do! Let me know and write back soon! We got to get more  
acquainted someday!

Anna/East Maryland

Hey Anna,

It's very cool of you to write to me. I really don't notice people besides my siblings. Well actually I really don't notice anyone cause I'm to busy chasing Quebec around. I'm the one who actually causes trouble. It's not my fault though cause people like to piss me off. I hope we get more acquainted sometime to. I'd love to know my cousins more since I really only see my siblings and my dad. Heck, I don't even see the territories much anymore. Truth be told I'm kind of lonely. Anyway TTYL

-Claire/ Ontario


	6. Letter from a jerk

_Neroki:  
Dear Ontario,  
It's Neroki, you know the guy you were chasing after with your chainsaw  
earlier, and I'm just goning to say this once... STAY AWAY FROM MY UTAI YOU  
BRAT! :(  
Sincerely,  
Neroki Knaveheart  
P.S. Ches says hi_

Dear Neroki,

Shut the hell up! I AM NOT A BRAT. I never thought becoming friends Ches would cause problems with someone like you. I am very tempted to kill you and you can't kill me. So in your Fing face!

Ontario


	7. Another letter from Maryland

_Hiya Ontario,  
Yup, it's him alright. I guess you and Quebec don't get along?  
You're not sure they'll walk again...do they at least have their legs intact?  
You chase your brother around with a chainsaw! HA! And dad says I'm bad! I  
chase people around with Sebastian, but usually not my siblings. Except  
Virginia, but he's a narcissist.  
Mary Jones_

Sup Cus,

Me and Quebec have never gotten along. It's pretty much always been that way. Man, the day we met is a funny story. Memories. It's too bad that Uncle Alfred doesn't like your friend Feliciano. Oh and yes they do have there legs intact…mostly. I chase everyone around with a chainsaw. I mean one time I accidently ran into the world meeting when I was chasing Quebec. As soon as we noticed where we were we quickly ran out. Oh and Quebec may be bad but P.E.I is the worst. He is so full of himself. He should really get a life. Anyhow TTYL

Ontario (A.k.a Claire Williams) was here


	8. Maryland 3

Hiya_ Cus,  
And you guys still don't get along huh? What happened the day you two met? Did  
you chase him around then? Yeah, he hates him. I'm trying to help them get  
along...but Feliciano isn't helping with his teasing. Mostly huh? You ran into  
the world meeting while you were chasing Quebec? I bet that was great! P.E.I.  
sounds like a...great guy. Sounds like my brother New York on a bad day. TTYL_

Mary Jones signing off

Hey Mary,

We don't get along. Leave it at that. The day we met… the first chase. It was funny. He called me stupid. Then I pulled out my scythe, because I didn't have a chainsaw then, and started chasing him and yelling at him. I have this friend, his name is Cheshire but I just call him Ches. We met in some magical forest place in wonderland. I have no idea what wonderland is. Anyway he has this friend name Nekori and I can just say we don't get along. The first person I actually wanted to kill. It was not very great running into a meeting. I mean imagine seeing a kid with a chainsaw chasing this blond haired boy into a meeting. I hope people didn't think we were weird. Maybe we should introduce P.E.I and New York. We should all hand out together and it would be fun. Anyway ill chat with ya latter.

Claire/Ontario was here.

* * *

**Just noting that i'm going on vacation for a week. unfortunetly welse im on vacation i won't be updating. But i'm leaving the snow here in Canada and going to the beaches in Cuba. see ya**


	9. New Prussia

Hello Ontario! You commented on my blog, so I'll ask you a question: How in the world are we writing to people in different universes? I mean, is the Internet THAT powerful? ... Probably is.

See you later AU sis,

New Prussia

Hey New Prussia,

Thanks for sending me a letter, no one has in a while. Well the internet is pretty powerful, but thats not why. I one time stole Grandpa England's spell book. Hey i can do magic too di you know that? Anyway i stole it and did a spell wrong and ever sicne then the internet connected through different universes. So yea, we have that. Anyway i'll see you later AU bro,

-Claire Williams


	10. Wake Island

_I suppose I should start with telling you about myself, ma'am._

I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house.

I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale. They are both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military.

He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan.

After that was over, nothing much happened. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. The most excitement I've gotten in a while was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2006. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly.

The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs. It gets pretty quiet out here. I don't really have anyone to talk to. I wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…

Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I also like working with my hands.

So, that's all I really have to say for now. At least about myself.

So, how's life?

Sincerely,

William S. Cunningham-Jones,

Wake Island

Dear William,

It is nice to meet you. Talking about being young compared to everyone else reminds me of my sister Nunavut. She is younger then all of us, thought defiantly not small. None of us are. I actually have a very exciting (not) history about myself. I used to be Upper Canada actually. I have 12 siblings who I would die for before letting anything happen to them (don't tell them that thought). Well I look at the older people in my family not as brothers. France and England are both my grandparents, being as there my dad's ( Canada) parents. America is like my uncle, and the states are all my cousins. So I guess that would make you my cousin to eh? When I was first found was when Upper Canada first started. It was actually Quebec, who was running off from England. Quebec didn't want to talk to him. He stumbled across me while I was chasing a butterfly. Back then I was about 2 in appearance and Quebec looked 5. We stayed that way for a while, until the war of 1812, when we both became 8 looking. I've participated in many wars myself, though only now a day because I was so little back then. I participated in World War 1 and 2. Other then that I just had to watch. I get rather bored around here. Not much happens, give or take a hockey game. Lots of people come and go from my place. Mainly because Ottawa, the capital, is in my place. Right now, I'm about 12 or 13 in appearance. Same with most of the others. I'd love to talk with people, but most people don't want to talk with me. But hey, I make the best of my life, seeing as I'll probably live forever. Anyway I have to go, Grandpa France is here for a visit. Bye.

-Claire Williams


End file.
